


在高高高高处

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Spock is a student, Starfleet Academy, drunk, stupid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 没什么情节并且不知所以的学院故事。标题就是情结。ooc， 然而who the f*ck cares
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	在高高高高处

McCoy回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了——或者说，很早了。从窗帘缝里拉出的光线正逐渐明亮起来，得以让医生及时避开地上血淋淋黏糊糊的一滩番茄酱。他迷迷瞪瞪地踢着地上的酒瓶子，四仰八叉地倒在床上地衣服堆里，大声叹了一口气，把搭在脸上的袖子吹开。

是的，Jim Kirk居家生活的最大限度就是把衣服从篮子里卷成严严实实的一团放在（McCoy）的床铺上，然后好心地将衣柜门提前打开。

McCoy捏了捏鼻梁转过头，把脑袋埋在松软的毛衣下。他累得连伸懒腰的念头都不愿触碰，却总有一个疑惑在他的后脑勺轻轻跳跃着。少了点什么，他心想。

少了什么呢？他用手掌心捂热在饥饿中颤抖的肚子，无意识摩挲着床单的右脚不小心缠进了他的皮夹克里——也许是Jim的。一个模模糊糊的念头闯进心里，包含着对Jim Kirk好逸恶劳的深恶痛绝，下一次再替Jim把扔在水池下的衣服放进脏衣篓，他就改名为Leona，或者lennyface，因为他绝不——

操！

McCoy从温暖舒适的世界里一跃而起，袜子纷纷扬扬洒在他的身边，就像是迪士尼公主浪漫的出场配置。

——“你他妈的又去哪了！”

他跺着晨光冲出了宿舍，Jim仅剩一件没有破洞也没有掉色的紧身背心从他的脚后跟下一闪而过，消失在楼梯的拐角处。

反正他不说，臭小子不会发现的。

-

“这很高吗这看起来很高吗这具体有多高这比瓦肯科学院的主楼还高吗？”Jim仰着脑袋使劲眨眨眼，不动声色地悄悄喘了口气

灰蒙蒙的夜色笼罩着塔楼的尖顶。云朵悄然飘过。Jim能感到日光正在幕布后挣扎奔走，想要刺破黑暗。一个适合挑战人体极限、挑衅可笑安保、然后偷摸逃跑的夜晚。

Spock低下头看着眼前的人类，这个动作让他往后稍微趔趄了一下。Jim痛恨Spock梗着脖子把下巴纡尊降贵地往胸口撇的样子。那显得他很矮，而他颀长的身材让Jim显得很——只是有点宽。

“对人类而言，是的。”Spock给出了人类所需的回答，简介明了、直奔主题。 

Jim也讨厌Spock无时无刻不能放弃的人类-瓦肯大比拼，就好像一个刚学会走路的娃娃恨不得和全世界能够移动的事物赛跑一样，幼稚又无聊。

（“尤其是当你还跑不赢这个娃娃的时候，你的自尊心会从金闪闪的头顶跌落脚边碎成一小片、一小片的闪粉。”Uhura像模像样地举着手在Kirk面前搓着三指，颇有洞见地补充道。）

他伸了个懒腰，“你爸爸我今天就要上去。”他反手指着自己说着，然后捂着胸口身心投入地打了个直楞楞酒嗝。

Spock侧身装出了寻找“父亲”人物踪影的可爱模样，东张西望、探头探脑、兴致勃勃。Uhura捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来，这本是一个非常迷人的动作，但接着黑发的姑娘打了个喷嚏，甩起的头发拂过Jim毫无准备的脑袋。

“啊！我的眼睛！我要瞎了。”

与此同时撑着墙才能勉强站立的Sulu忧心忡忡地问：“我们真的不用先收拾你的宿舍吗？” 

不用。Jim、Spock和Uhura基于截然不同的理由在心里回答。

“不用！”Pavel信心十足地拍拍Sulu的肩膀，“医生是个好人，我们小小庆祝一下Jim的生日，他肯定不会介意的。”

同样对自己和朋友们二十分钟前在宿舍里举着酒瓶开枕头大战这件事毫不介意的Jim已经把袖子妥帖地卷好，他背对着身后大概在玩叠叠乐的酒肉朋友们，缓步走向塔楼，像是彩色电影时代一个孤独寂寞、无人赏识的默剧演员。

“如果你非得这么说的话。”Jim喃喃自语着。

但是他的心思早就不在地面上了。Bones会杀了我的。他抽空警告自己。然后他抬起一只脚，带着“人类一大步”的庄严感踩在了窗沿上。Spock估算他伤亡保险获赔概率的声音和晚间的雾气融化成模糊的背景乐。明天，来上文学讨论课的新生将会在窗台上看到一坨干燥的狗类粪便，他们还会辨认出Jim新买的鞋子印下的波浪状痕迹。

而现在，Jim Kirk，忘了早餐、没吃午餐、跳过晚餐，啤酒作夜宵，还嚼了点芹菜和花生米，作为星舰健康中心常年青睐的宣传大使，带着脸颊上两坨可爱的红晕，在身后已然皈依狄俄尼索斯的一众损友激动鼓掌的喧闹声中，伸出手牢牢抓住了眼前生锈的护栏。他左腿一蹬，将自己送上了窗台边神圣不可侵犯的小爱神雕塑。

-

十分钟后，Jim开始思考海拔、温度以及大气密度的关系。

他记得自己第一次在少儿百科全书上看到那个山巅之上瑟瑟发抖的小人儿时内心一刹那的柔软。于是天真烂漫的Jimmy掏出坐在屁股下的彩笔，咬着笔盖给那个可怜的小家伙画了一件酷炫的机车外套。

他也记得Sammy拿着书追着他大吼大叫的样子。那一点也不好玩，他吓得跑飞了运动鞋。袜子半套在他的脚上，飞起的泥块落在头顶，他看到鞋底闪烁的光淹没在草地里，在心碎中看着鞋子滚下了山坡，然后自己被哥哥飞扑在地。妈妈遥远的笑声戛然而止。都怪Sam。那是Jim第一双也是唯一一双彩灯的鞋子。一闪一闪，红蓝黄绿红蓝黄绿重复排列。所以这一切都怪Sam。他把剩余那只藏在床底下，每天睡前对孤零零的Lefty互道晚安。

总而言之，Jim Kirk奋力攀爬的笨拙身影下潜藏着非常、非常沉重而隐秘的故事。

或许这能够解释为什么酒精轻易溶解了他薄薄的一层理智——所有离奇事件背后都有一两个旁人漠不关心的小故事。在这个故事所蕴含的情感的支配下，Jim感到脚底生风，两腋生风。风拂过他的肩膀，蹭着他的耳朵，略过他的额头。风把一切都卷起来，轻轻抛向天空。水汽在他的鼻头凝固。Jim几乎要松手了。那原本就不难做到。他在醺人的疯狂中不断上升上升。危险消失了，世界的边界消失了，声音消失了，最后连视线也消失了，只剩下勒紧手掌的柱子，和卡进脚底的砖墙。他被塔楼支撑着，而他只想将塔楼踩在脚底下。

月光从他身上滑落，乌云挡住了他的身影。

-

McCoy比自己以为的还要愚蠢一百倍，否则他就不会费心祈祷扒在塔楼上学着人猿泰山喔喔喔大叫的扭曲人影只是一个雕塑。或者是排水管边丑陋的滴水嘴兽。但绝对不是Jim “蠢得克林贡都笑裂了脑壳” Kirk。

他一巴掌推开了正在喝彩的Sulu和Pavel怀里大概已经从巧克力中缓过神来，逐渐皱起眉毛的西蓝花。Uhura在他的意识边缘徒劳地地和一架梯子摔跤，而McCoy觉得胸口有一团迫不及待的毒液正在沸腾。

“Jim Kirk！你他妈给我下来！”

他放下嘴边的手想要——又在Jim惨叫一声自由落体的时候把手放了回去。他的嘴巴张大，惊呼无声地穿过指缝。。

-

Jim kirk像是从比萨斜塔上残忍抛下的小铁球一样沉甸甸砸在了McCoy的脚边。医生能感到自己的脚趾在恐惧中蜷缩着死死抓住地面，似乎他能在地板上抠出一个洞把正常的生活和正常的世界从地心深处拉出来，或者把自己埋进去。

大概只有这样罕见的时刻McCoy才会希望他们此刻正漂浮在宇宙里。操他妈的重力。操他妈的牛顿和苹果还有伽利略。操他妈的Kirk。操他妈的酒精。

他想用波本把自己腌渍起来，摆在远离Jim Kirk的货架上，被一双温柔的手放进购物袋里，带回可爱的、充满秩序的南方老家。

Jim微弱的呻吟把McCoy狠狠钩到他的身边。McCoy摸出兜里的小手电筒，又扯过不知何时递来的医疗箱。Jim紧紧闭着眼睛，脑袋往McCoy腿边磨蹭。

“嘿。”他说。也有可能，他说的是“哎哟”，或者“啊”，或者“我还没死，求你别杀我，Bones”。

“别哼哼唧唧的，”McCoy差点将手中的板子扯成两半，Jim Kirk的内脏在蓝盈盈的屏幕上活蹦乱跳，但又老老实实地待在他的肚子里，没去别的地方的意思——和身体的主人截然相反。“你很好你唯一的毛病就是太蠢了。”

“别杀我。”Jim说，“我还要上太空呢。”

McCoy啪地一声将医疗箱合上，满意地看到Spock正在和医院通话。

一只手松松垮垮地圈住了他的脚腕。Jim费劲地抬起脑袋对他咧着嘴，不知是在笑还是疼得龇牙。

医生响亮地叹了口气，将男孩的头塞到自己的怀里——他的动作温柔，但是带着十足的威慑。Jim瑟缩了一下，他的眼睛在后怕中瞪得大大的，又为了破晓的刺目光线而涌出泪水。

“我只是想上去而已，”Jim喃喃自语着，“我没想做什么别的……”

“嘘——我知道。你会没事的，”McCoy捏住Jim的手，“你只爬上了一楼而已，蠢货。”

-

Jim被抬上救护车的时候McCoy听到瓦肯地精对他们喊了一句什么“长命百岁、富贵繁荣”之类的话。他抬起头时车门碰地一声关上了。Jim在担架上意识模糊地笑了一下，臭烘烘的脑袋试图钻进McCoy的衣服里。

这家伙能把所有人潜藏的反叛激发出来，然后他就像点燃氢气球一样快乐地划火柴。McCoy苍老的大脑疲倦地想着。

-

他在医院里醒来。最先苏醒的是他的嗅觉。鼻子不悦地将讯息迅速传遍了全身，他感到四肢痛苦地恢复意识，开始互相谴责。他的小腿在松软的床垫上痛苦地抽搐着，他的脑袋陷入绵软的酸胀，他的舌头浸泡在苦涩中，他的脑子在眼睛后面上下冲撞，和脑神经搅成一团。

Jim睁开眼睛，下意识往身边看去。这是一个无意识的动作，一如既往地，他的视线被医疗器械无聊的显示屏拦截了。他耐心地将一些蠢蠢欲动的记忆压进记忆深处，他在疲惫中继续寻找着，天花板自然是不可能了，远处的办公室还亮着灯，走廊有人跑过，他能隔着玻璃看到快速行进的医护人员，却只能听见模糊的声响——在近处，房间的角落，白色的制服塌缩在办公椅里。显然又一次地，McCoy医生把自己的办公场所移到了Jim Kirk的身边。

Jim的眼皮终于又沉沉阖上，在滑入惬意的梦乡前，他没有想起昨夜的闹剧，也没有想起三天后的测试，更没有想起枕头下逾期未还的资料卡。

“又一年。”他的思绪有些颠三倒四，“Bones还有别的什么，总之我过得还不错。”


End file.
